wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Esoterica 2
6:06:09 PM Canto: Okay! IT's another night of weird dreams, unsettling but forgotten in the morning light. 6:10:30 PM *** Josephine gets up in the morning, gets dressed and checks her appointments calendar! *** 6:11:45 PM Canto: Tonight, there is a seance, hosted by Baroness Emberly. The famed Madame Cassandra will be the medium. 6:14:14 PM Canto: As you are brought your breakfast and morning paper, you are a bit surprised to see that there was a robbery at the Museum. 6:15:35 PM Josephine: Oh no. 6:15:41 PM *** Josephine tries to work out what was taken. *** 6:16:40 PM Canto: They don't say exactly, but they were taken from the most recent exhibit. 6:17:00 PM Canto: So Sanderson's finds. 6:17:15 PM *** Josephine is relieved! And feels bad for being relieved. *** 6:21:43 PM Canto: Indeed, just the new stuff. THey're still figuring out how the burglar got in. None of the guards saw a damn thing. 6:25:16 PM *** Josephine isn't happy about this, and reads all about it when she's eating her breakfast. Then she decides to go to the museum to see if she can find out what happened! *** 6:28:13 PM Canto: Okay! Easy enough. There are a bunch of coppers outside! 6:29:02 PM *** Josephine looks for the museum director! *** 6:35:54 PM Canto: You find him! He's looking quite frazzled. 6:36:14 PM Canto: "Oh, Baroness Blackwell, I take it you heard the awful news?" 6:36:45 PM Josephine: I did. what was taken? 6:37:49 PM Canto: Director: The amulet, that rather nice one with the jewels and gold. And the canoptic jar. 6:39:38 PM Josephine: ... the magic objects. 6:41:09 PM Canto: Director: Magic? 6:41:23 PM *** Josephine nods. *** 6:44:09 PM Canto: Director: Well, I don't know anything about that marlarkey, Baroness. I do know that the security of the British Museum has been compromised! 6:45:35 PM Josephine: Well, it may be worth noting that those two particular objects were enchanted. 6:49:43 PM Canto: Director: ... it would explain interest in the jar, yes. 6:52:56 PM Josephine: How was it done, do you think? 6:54:15 PM Canto: Director: It looks for all the world like someone waltzed in here, past the guards, and opened the cases, free as you please! 6:55:15 PM Josephine: Past the guards? 6:58:36 PM Canto: Director: Indeed. They didn't see a thing. 6:59:53 PM Josephine: ... fascinating. 7:00:05 PM Josephine: May I speak with them? 7:01:48 PM Canto: The Director shrugs dismissively. "If you wish, baroness. I believe they're speaking with the police now." 7:02:28 PM *** Josephine goes to listen in/wait to talk to the guards. *** 7:06:20 PM Canto: The guards are indeed speaking to the policemen, giving reports which are pretty much 'I didn't see a thing'. 7:08:10 PM Canto: AFter a few more minutes, the police move on, leaving the two guards assigned to this particular exhibit free and looking at each other! 7:10:26 PM *** Josephine asks them what happened. *** 7:11:51 PM Canto: They eye you suspiciously. "... look, we already talked to the coppers, missy." 7:23:55 PM Josephine: That's Lady Blackwell. 7:25:33 PM Canto: The second guard looks at the first, elbowing him. "Apologies, Lady Blackwell, been a bit of a tough morning, yeah?" 7:27:07 PM Josephine: Quite. 7:27:28 PM Josephine: You seemed alert enough last night. I'd hate to think you'd lose your positions over something like this. 7:29:22 PM Canto: Guard 1: We didn't see a thing, honest we didn't. 7:30:02 PM Canto: Guard 2: He's right. We was posted at the doors, no patrols or anything. 7:31:13 PM Josephine: And you never fell asleep, or had a beer, or something of that nature? 7:32:12 PM Canto: Guard 1: No, ma'am. Just some coffee to keep us awake. 7:34:24 PM Josephine: ... I believe you. 7:34:37 PM Josephine: Well. Carry on, then. 7:35:05 PM Canto: Guard 2: Thank you, ma'am. 7:35:08 PM Canto: Gimme a roll! 7:35:38 PM Josephine: ((6!)) 7:39:35 PM Canto: Okay! As they're walking away, you notice that one of them has a set of keys on a ring hanging off a hook on his belt, but the other doesn't. 7:40:57 PM *** Josephine turns back to them. *** 7:41:00 PM Josephine: ... where are your keys? 7:43:54 PM Canto: Their hands go to their belts almost simultaneously! Guard 1 finds his eyes, Guard 2's eyes go wide as he realizes he's missing them. 7:47:21 PM Canto: Guard 2: I could have sworn I had them! 7:47:41 PM Josephine: Interesting. 7:47:43 PM Canto: He looks around on the floor in the manner of someone who just realized he was missing something. 7:48:02 PM Canto: You know that the keys would have a skeleton key for the displays. 7:50:40 PM *** Josephine ponders this, bids them good day and heads home. *** 7:52:04 PM Canto: Okay! 7:54:13 PM *** Josephine decides to talk to Theo about what possible magic could be done to produce that effect, even though he might well have been the one to steal the objects. *** 7:54:55 PM Canto: Looking for him at the address he gave you? 7:55:11 PM *** Josephine does not! *** 7:56:31 PM *** Josephine believes he was going to visit. And in fact, if either man visits she'll think he didn't do it! *** 7:58:11 PM Canto: Ohhh, you're just heading home, then! 7:58:59 PM *** Josephine does. *** 7:59:30 PM Canto: It's just after noon at this point. 7:59:33 PM *** Josephine knows both of the men she talked to ought to be suspects. *** 8:01:26 PM Canto: Indeed! 8:02:35 PM *** Josephine decides she isn't going to expose them until and unless she has to though. *** 8:03:08 PM Canto: I don't remember, did she give the Duke her address? 8:03:57 PM *** Josephine gave them both cards, she thinks. *** 8:05:32 PM Canto: Okay! We'll say she did. Hmm. Roll me a die, please! 8:06:51 PM Josephine: ((5.)) 8:08:32 PM Canto: Okay! At about.... three in the afternoon, you have a caller! 8:08:46 PM *** Josephine asks her butler-driver who it is! *** 8:09:15 PM | Edited 8:10:27 PM Canto: A young american man! 8:15:22 PM Canto: He is waiting in the foyer with a hat in his hands and a newspaper under his arm! 8:15:56 PM *** Josephine smiles, and tells her butler just to send him right back to the carriage house where she's working. *** 8:16:29 PM Canto: So you meet up with Theo again. 8:17:26 PM *** Josephine has bloomers and an overskirt on, plus a cap-style thing over her hair to keep it out of moving parts. *** 8:17:35 PM Josephine: Hello! 8:17:43 PM Canto: What is she working on? 8:17:55 PM *** Josephine comes out to meet him. *** 8:18:47 PM Josephine: Mr. Crafter! Do you want to meet my darling? 8:19:02 PM Canto: Theo smiles a bit as he sees her. "Baroness. Your darling?" 8:19:32 PM Josephine: He's a bit cranky today, but I think I've gotten the problem worked out. Come on. 8:19:57 PM Canto: He follows you! 8:20:53 PM *** Josephine brings him into the carriage house and shows him a car! It's a four-wheeler, too. *** 8:21:15 PM Josephine: So terribly German, aren't they? 8:22:44 PM Josephine: But so handsome. 8:25:01 PM Canto: He gives a low whistle. "Very nice. I can't help but think internal combustion can be made a lot more efficient, but yeah, he's a beaut. How's it being tempermental?" 8:27:19 PM Josephine: The carburetor got clogged, I fixed it with a hat pin. 8:31:06 PM Canto: He nods, making a clicking noise with his tongue. They should have made the intakes wider, and capped them with a screen. 8:31:44 PM Josephine: Hat pins are a marvellous invention, by the way. You can really do a lot with them. I recommend you add a few to your toolbox. 8:32:16 PM Canto: He smiles. "Who says I haven't?" 8:32:34 PM Canto: He sobers a bit, holding up his newspaper. "I read about the museum. 8:33:02 PM Josephine: Hm, most men would balk at buying ladies' hatpins. 8:33:08 PM Josephine: Indeed. I am so glad you stopped by. 8:34:13 PM Canto: Theo blushes a little. "Why's that?" 8:35:02 PM Josephine: Because it means you likely aren't the one who did it. You were highest on my list of suspects. 8:37:04 PM Canto: Theo: That seems fair. I doubt most of the people there could analyze the magic items and discern them from the others. 8:37:59 PM Josephine: But there was one other person taking quite a bit of interest last night. 8:38:09 PM Josephine: And he has not paid a visit to me yet, alas. 8:56:11 PM Canto: Theo: I could understand the amulet being taken... it was gold, after all, but the jar? That's strange. 9:05:20 PM Josephine: Maybe someone is collecting them. 9:06:25 PM Canto: Theo: Could be. There was an enchantment of some kind connected to the jar. Not complete on its own, you'd need all of the parts in order to use it. 9:07:09 PM Josephine: Yes, you mentioned that. 9:08:01 PM Josephine: Have you ever driven one of these? 9:08:45 PM Canto: Theo: I have, just once, back in the states. 9:12:25 PM Canto: Theo: The owner didn't appreciate the modifications I made. 9:13:45 PM Josephine: ... what sort of modifications? 9:14:34 PM Josephine: ... of course, you realize driving is really a woman's job. 9:15:08 PM Josephine: It was Bertha who made the first really significant trip. 9:15:40 PM Canto: Theo: Is it? I don't keep track of stuff like that. And besides, there were no women around. And I modified the combustion manifold for more speed 9:19:43 PM Josephine: ... why would that be bad? 9:20:09 PM Canto: Theo: ... I think it went faster than he was expecting. 9:20:16 PM Canto: Theo: Then the engine exploded. 9:21:09 PM Josephine: ... oh. Bother. 9:21:45 PM Canto: Theo: It was quite fun while it lasted, though. 9:22:07 PM Josephine: I'd like to go faster, but I really can't afford another if this one explodes. 9:22:44 PM Josephine: Besides, I'm attached to him. 9:27:08 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, of course, I understand. You'll be the first to know when I figure out a way to make stable speed modificaitons. That's just an unfortunate side effect of an engine that uses explosions for propulsion. 9:27:27 PM Josephine: Very small explosions. 9:28:05 PM Josephine: Still, if you want to take him for a drive... I'll let you do the driving, if you promise you won't explode my poor Hans. 9:30:48 PM Canto: Theo: While I would love to go for a drive, I think I'd let you do the driving, Baroness. 9:32:59 PM Josephine: But he's mine, I've driven him plenty of times already. 9:35:33 PM Canto: Theo smiles. "I wouldn't forgive myself if I broke him." 9:37:10 PM Josephine: Well, all right. Let me just get you a spare coat and goggles, and we'll go for a spin. 9:38:14 PM Canto: Theo draws out a pair of goggles. "I never go anywhere without them." 9:38:58 PM *** Josephine grins, and grabs two long coats, one large and shapeless and one fashionable (for herself). *** 9:39:15 PM *** Josephine puts her own goggles on and takes Theo for a spin! *** 9:40:47 PM Canto: Zoooom! You drive around, delighting/frightening passers by! 9:42:10 PM *** Josephine makes a whole lot of noise and waves at everyone and gives a fairly shouty tour of London to Theo! *** 9:44:06 PM Canto: Theo laughs! He thoroughly enjoys himself. 9:45:35 PM Canto: It's teatime by the time you return! 9:45:36 PM *** Josephine does make him drive at least once, though. *** 9:47:09 PM Canto: He does so! He's pretty good at working the controls. 9:48:02 PM *** Josephine then invites him back to her house for tea. And washing faces, because they're probably both covered in soot by that point. *** 9:49:17 PM Canto: Indeed! He takes you up on that, and you seperate so you can both freshen up a bit. Apparently, Duke Tzimisce came a-calling while you were driving around. He's not there, but let a very nice note saying that he was sorry he missed you. 9:50:53 PM Josephine: Damn, that lets out another suspect. 9:51:14 PM *** Josephine washes up and tries to make herself resplendent for tea. *** 9:51:54 PM Canto: Gimme a rollolololol. 9:53:11 PM Josephine: ((3!)) 9:54:49 PM Canto: Okay! You clean up beautifully, naturally. Theo is seated in the sitting room, and stands as you enter. 9:58:47 PM *** Josephine smiles at him. *** 9:58:56 PM Josephine: Bad news, or good news, perhaps. 9:59:09 PM Josephine: The good Duke called upon me while we were out. 9:59:30 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, the tall man from last night? Was he your other suspect? 9:59:57 PM Josephine: Yes. 10:00:07 PM Josephine: He mentioned something about a sorceror and seemed quite interested in the objects. 10:00:25 PM Josephine: But he wouldn't come here if were the thief. 10:01:23 PM Canto: Theo: You think the thief would just make himself scarce. 10:04:31 PM Josephine: Once he'd gotten what he wanted, yes. 10:04:40 PM Josephine: Would you like coffee or tea? 10:05:38 PM Canto: Theo: Tea is fine, thank you. 10:06:00 PM *** Josephine takes coffee, herself, and pours Theo's tea first. *** 10:06:23 PM Canto: He eyes some books. "Say, is that a second edition Unaussprechlichen Kulten?" 10:07:35 PM Josephine: ... it's not even labeled, how did you know? 10:10:28 PM Canto: Theo: I recognize the symbols on the binding. The second edition used very poor quaility inks on the cover, so they fade with time. But it also has the full chapter on the Axis Mundi cults ,which were removed in later editions for political reaons. 10:11:11 PM Josephine: I did notice that, though no one ever told me why. 10:14:40 PM *** Josephine puts cream and a bit of sugar in her coffee. *** 10:15:24 PM Canto: Theo drops sugar cubes into his tea. A few, actually. He apparently takes his tea a bit sweeter than is seemly for a gentleman! 10:16:24 PM *** Josephine figures he hates tea, actually, and is too polite to say so! *** 10:16:24 PM Canto: Theo: An issue of polictics, both national and personal, between the book's publisher and the reigning political party. 10:16:56 PM Josephine: You are full of surprises, sir. 10:17:29 PM Canto: Theo: Am I? 10:19:15 PM Josephine: Not ten people in London could tell me the name of that book without looking inside. 10:20:48 PM Josephine: ... and not that many people have even read it in the first place. 10:22:24 PM Canto: Theo: And even fewer baronesses. 10:24:22 PM *** Josephine smiles. *** 10:24:26 PM Josephine: We are the idle class. 10:25:40 PM Canto: Theo: Education is not idleness. 10:27:55 PM Josephine: A kind sentiment. 10:28:26 PM Canto: Theo: And correct. 10:30:32 PM Canto: He smiles. Your maid comes in with some sandwiches and gently reminds you of your engagement tonight! 10:31:53 PM *** Josephine tells Theo about it! *** 10:34:29 PM Canto: Theo: A seance? 10:36:08 PM Josephine: I am so hoping it's a fraud. Isn't that wicked of me? 10:36:42 PM Canto: Theo chuckles. "Skepticism is healthy. Have you been to many seances?" 10:38:02 PM Josephine: Only a few. 10:38:56 PM Canto: Theo: ... they do make me nervous. All you need is one medium with a modicum of real power and no knowledge. 10:41:02 PM Josephine: But how likely is that? 10:43:34 PM Canto: Theo: It only has to happen once. 10:45:19 PM Canto: Theo shrugs. 10:46:37 PM Josephine: True. 10:46:46 PM Josephine: ((Was the invitation for just Josie or for Josie and a guest?)) 10:48:45 PM Canto: Just for Josie! Very exclusive, only a handful of invitees! 10:52:12 PM Josephine: ((Rats.)) 10:52:25 PM Josephine: Well. I shall have to tell you how it happens. 10:52:56 PM Canto: ((Actually, sure, she can bring a guest if she wants, why not. :) )) 10:54:43 PM Josephine: Unless you'd like to join me. 10:56:13 PM Canto: Theo: ... I'd hate to impose on your hospitality. 10:56:59 PM Josephine: If you don't want to go, say no. 10:57:18 PM Josephine: But if you do, and if you can bear my company for a few more hours today, please, do come with me. 10:57:41 PM Canto: Theo: I would very much enjoy going with you. 11:01:04 PM *** Josephine smiles. *** 11:01:04 PM Josephine: Good. 11:01:19 PM Josephine: But you must make me a promise--if it's fraudulent you mustn't expose it right there at the event. 11:02:17 PM Canto: Theo: I will follow your lead, you have my word. 11:06:15 PM *** Josephine smiles. *** 11:06:22 PM Josephine: Excellent! 11:06:42 PM Josephine: If you don't mind my asking, what brought you to London? 11:09:12 PM Canto: Theo: Originally, I came to Europe to take on a sort of pilgrimage to the home of an ancestor of mine in Germany. Once I was done there, I came here to take advantage of the wonderful libraries here. 11:10:31 PM Josephine: That's all, hm? You only want us for our books? 11:12:22 PM Canto: Theo: I've been here for... five months now? I've rather come to enjoy London. 11:14:44 PM Josephine: Five months! My goodness. It's a wonder we hadn't met before. 11:15:17 PM Canto: Theo: I am, I'm afraid, not... terribly social. 11:17:21 PM Canto: Theo: Most of that time has been spent in libraries or workshops. 11:17:23 PM Josephine: Still, we must've nearly run into each other at libraries dozens of times. 11:17:42 PM Canto: Theo: True. Well, I'm glad to meet at last. 11:19:13 PM *** Josephine smiles. *** 11:20:03 PM Canto: Theo: I suppose I should wear something more appropriate if this is a social occasion. 11:22:05 PM Josephine: And it will take me some time to get ready. 11:22:40 PM Canto: Theo: Well, I will be back... in two hours? 11:22:52 PM Canto: He pulls out a silver pocketwatch. 11:24:30 PM Josephine: Goodness, I shall have to hurry, in that case. 11:24:56 PM Canto: Theo: I can make it three. 11:25:23 PM Canto: Theo adjusts several knobs on his pocketwatch! 11:27:46 PM Josephine: That would be better. Hair, you know. 11:28:10 PM Josephine: I had better get started. Oh, you may take a book if you like. 11:31:15 PM Canto: Theo smiles. "You're very kind. I will see you in a few hours, then." 11:31:57 PM Canto: He leaves! After he's gone you notice that he has borrowed Langstrom's Treastise on Inter-Aetheric Vibrations. 11:34:35 PM *** Josephine approves! And starts getting ready. *** 11:40:46 PM Canto: Okay! You get ready. You arrange your hair! You begin getting into your Tony Stark Victorian Underwear Machine with all the arms and stuff. 11:43:24 PM *** Josephine has a lot of stuff in there, too! *** 11:43:51 PM *** Josephine mostly wants to be drop-dead gorgeous. *** 11:44:15 PM Canto: Easy enough! 11:46:40 PM Canto: You make yourself drop-dead gorgeous. 11:46:50 PM Canto: I wont even make you roll! 11:47:54 PM *** Josephine goes the extra mile on it, and then waits for Theo. *** 11:48:34 PM Canto: He is extremely punctual, wearing a very nice suit. 11:50:08 PM Josephine: You look so dashing! 11:53:37 PM Canto: Theo: And you are very lovely. 11:53:40 PM Canto: He blushes a bit! 11:55:27 PM Josephine: Well, I did try. 11:56:12 PM Canto: Theo: Well, you succeeded. 11:56:19 PM Canto: He holds out his arm for you. 11:57:10 PM *** Josephine takes his arm. *** 11:57:50 PM Canto: Theo: So what happened at the last seance you went to? 11:58:10 PM Josephine: Ooh, I worked out that she was using sort of a clicker to make rapping noises. 11:59:40 PM Canto: Theo: Hmph. No ectoplasm or energic emanations? 12:00:45 AM Josephine: Not that I saw. 12:02:26 AM Canto: Theo helps you up into the carriage! 12:02:30 AM Canto: It's raining. 12:03:04 AM *** Josephine has a nice sturdy umbrella. *** 12:03:18 AM *** Josephine waits for him in the carriage. *** 12:03:47 AM Canto: He steps up and sits beside/across from you, whichever is more appropriate. 12:03:58 AM Josephine: You know, Americans have a reputation for being terribly rude and you're only polite. 12:04:02 AM Josephine: ((Next to, probably.)) 12:04:42 AM Josephine: Are you going to shoot someone with a pistol or pinch my bottom to make up for it? 12:05:36 AM Canto: Theo chuckles. "Well. I probably won't shoot anyone tonight, no. As for the other thing.... well. That seems disrespectful." 12:07:58 AM Josephine: Exceedingly! 12:11:04 AM Josephine: I have yet to see you even use the wrong spoon. 12:12:38 AM Canto: Theo: My mother was very big on teaching me etiquette and manners. She said that it was basically its own language in very important parts of the world. 12:14:48 AM Josephine: That it is. 12:15:25 AM Josephine: But being charming cannot be taught. 12:15:32 AM Canto: Theo: Day one, pretty much, was the rule 'No pinching unless you are asked.' 12:18:05 AM Josephine: Well, that's absurd, I'm not going to ask to be pinched. 12:18:30 AM Canto: Theo: ... would that it could. I mean, there are spells and incantations, but it's not quite the same. 12:20:22 AM Josephine: You're quite charming entirely naturally, I should keep away from any alterative magic if I were you. 12:20:43 AM Canto: Theo smiles. "That's kind of you to say." 12:22:23 AM Josephine: And perfectly true. You haven't shot anyone all day! 12:23:01 AM Canto: Theo: That is a rather low bar, mind you. 12:23:37 AM Josephine: I hold out hope for fisticuffs. 12:23:58 AM Canto: Theo: At the seance? 12:24:53 AM Josephine: Oh, perhaps we'll get waylaid by highwaymen on the way there. 12:26:02 AM Canto: Theo: Does that happen a lot inside the city? 12:26:26 AM Josephine: Never. 12:27:52 AM Canto: Theo: Well, I promise that the next time I have to resort to fisticuffs, I will be sure to invite you. 12:28:09 AM Josephine: Marvellous! 12:28:11 AM *** Josephine beams. *** 5:37:11 PM Canto: So! You were all done up for the seance! 5:37:35 PM *** Josephine was! *** 5:38:01 PM Josephine: By the way, Mr... damn it. I can't call you by your first name, I find I'm too English for that. 5:38:13 PM Josephine: How about Crafter, would that be all right? Like colleagues. 5:39:02 PM Canto: Theo: That's what most people call me, that would be all right, if Prometheus or Theo is too familiar. 5:43:58 PM Josephine: Crafter and Blackwell, then? 5:46:41 PM Canto: Theo: If you'd like. 5:52:29 PM Josephine: I've never been anybody's colleague before. 5:53:11 PM Canto: Theo: Then it pleases me to be the first. 5:53:29 PM Canto: It's pouring in London as your carriage clippity clops over the cobblestones. 5:56:45 PM Canto: You even hear thunder. 5:57:13 PM Josephine: ... the first who will admit it, anyway. 5:58:14 PM Canto: Theo: Why wouldn't I? 5:59:20 PM Josephine: I'm female. Or hadn't you noticed? 6:01:41 PM Canto: Theo blushes. "Oh, I had noticed. But Science doesn't care. Neither does... magic." 6:02:26 PM Josephine: Scien*tists* most certainly do, however. 6:04:20 PM Canto: Theo: Maybe. Scientists are just people, though. Foolish, prejudiced, frightened of change. 6:05:10 PM Josephine: Ah, so you disagree that it was a terrible blow to the scientific world that I was born female? 6:08:02 PM Canto: Theo: I think that as a woman, your experiences give you insight and a point of view that most male scientists wouldn't even consider. 6:09:49 PM Josephine: Mmm, one preoccupied with gowns and jewelry? Well, to be sure I do like gowns and jewelry. But that doesn't impact my other curiosities in the least. 6:15:02 PM Canto: Theo: There is much more to being a woman than that, I should think. Put it this way: Does the world need another male scientist? Stuffy, stifled by tradition and politics? Afraid to risk his grants or tenure, clinging desperately to his office by playing things safe and always taking the easy path? 6:17:00 PM Josephine: That, I'm afraid, is a human trait. 6:18:15 PM Canto: Theo: But I get the feeling that it is not one of your traits. 6:20:38 PM Josephine: Not particularly, no. 6:20:57 PM Josephine: ... nor one of yours. 6:21:58 PM Canto: Theo: I don't do well with the status quo. It is the essence of alchemy to seek change. 6:23:59 PM Josephine: You ought to write a textbook. 6:24:06 PM Josephine: That would make a lovely frontispiece. 6:26:06 PM Canto: Theo: I've been told my writing is too technical and dry. 6:28:42 PM Josephine: Truly? Perhaps you need a co-writer. 6:32:51 PM Canto: Theo: Perhaps I do. 6:32:57 PM Canto: There's a flash of lightning outside! 6:33:07 PM Canto: Theo: .... an auspicious night for a seance. 6:33:24 PM Josephine: One can hardly quibble with the special effects. 6:34:04 PM Josephine: Ah, I think we're here. 6:36:53 PM Canto: Your carriage comes to a stop in front of Baroness Emberly's stately home! 6:37:10 PM Canto: Theo gets out and helps you down from the carriage. 6:40:26 PM *** Josephine squeezes his hand, through her glove. Or maybe it was just part of getting out of the carriage. Could be that. *** 6:41:45 PM Canto: You are let into the Baroness' foyer! 6:45:26 PM Canto: Emberly herself is there to greet you with a smile painted on. Her eyes flick to Theo, then to you! "Oh, I'm so glad you could attend." 6:45:53 PM *** Josephine smiles back. "As am I. This is my colleague, Mr. Prometheus Crafter." *** 6:48:00 PM Canto: She smiles at Theo, and offers her hand. "Delighted, Mr. Crafter. I am Baroness Caroline Emberly. Welcome to my home." 6:48:15 PM Canto: Theo: A pleasure to meet you, Baroness Emberly. 6:48:40 PM Canto: He takes her hand in a gentlemanly fashion. "Oh! I say, you're American, aren't you?" 6:49:42 PM Josephine: Dear Caroline gives the best parties. 6:54:07 PM Canto: Caroline: Oh, I don't know about that. Though it was a bit of a coup to get Madame Cassandra, I must admit. 6:54:15 PM Canto: Servants take your umbrella and coats! 6:57:03 PM Josephine: A bit. 6:57:14 PM *** Josephine hands over her things with a warm smile. *** 6:57:56 PM Canto: Caroline: She grins and takes you into the dining room, where a large circular table has been set up with all appropriate trimmings. 6:58:53 PM Josephine: Marvellous! 7:03:32 PM Canto: There are about seven people in here, milling about, chatting. You recognize all of them, of course, they're all notables in London society. 7:05:07 PM *** Josephine greets them and introduces Theo to each one! *** 7:05:57 PM Canto: Theo is very polite, and gracious, though you do pick up that he's a bit uncomfortable with all these high-society people taking the measure of him. 7:08:44 PM *** Josephine tries to make it easier for him. *** 7:10:13 PM Canto: Madam Cassandra is nowhere to be seen. 7:10:59 PM Canto: Caroline: Oh, the poor dear said she needed some time alone to meditate. She said the storm was causing very disruptive vibrations. She should be back down any time now. 7:18:39 PM Canto: Before long, though, a very small woman of ambiguous ethnicity comes down the stairs, wearing simple robes. She's quite lovely, in a strange otherworldly way. 7:19:43 PM Josephine: One would think storms would be conducive. 7:23:18 PM *** Josephine eyes Theo. *** 7:25:29 PM Canto: Theo: The galvanic resonances created by frequent lightning strikes can disturb the aether quite a bit. 7:28:13 PM Josephine: Hm. I shall keep that in mind. 7:33:05 PM Canto: Caroline eyes Theo! "Oh, my, your American friend is full of surprises, Josie." 7:33:52 PM Canto: Madam Cassandra: Please, let's sit around the table. The spirits are becoming quite insistent tonight. 7:34:34 PM Josephine: Insistent upon what? 7:34:37 PM Josephine: And yes, he is, rather. 7:37:43 PM Canto: Cassandra smiles at you. "They very much would like to be heard tonight, I think." 7:40:20 PM Josephine: Excellent! I am entirely prepared to listen. 7:41:00 PM Canto: She gestures at the table, and people begin taking their seats! She starts setting out candles. 7:41:29 PM *** Josephine sits, making sure to get next to Theo. *** 7:49:24 PM Canto: Easy enough! The candles are strange things, giving off a strange scent like incense. She turns out the lights, so the room becomes candlelit, and takes her place at the table. 7:50:29 PM *** Josephine smiles. *** 7:53:24 PM Canto: Cassandra: Now then. I need you all to link hands, and clear your minds. 8:00:04 PM *** Josephine takes Theo's hand and the hand of her other neighbor, and clears her mind. *** 8:01:18 PM Canto: Theo takes your hand, and the other hand of the gentleman sitting next to him. Caroline is sitting on your left, Theo on your right. Madam Cassandra starts to hum. 8:02:48 PM *** Josephine watches Theo. *** 8:05:06 PM Canto: Theo is looking around, a frown on his face. 8:05:19 PM Canto: The room seems to drop a few degrees in temperature. 8:09:11 PM Canto: You can see your breath as the candles flicker. One of them (there are 12 candles) starts to glow blue. 8:11:00 PM *** Josephine shivers. *** 8:11:11 PM *** Josephine keeps quiet. *** 8:13:59 PM Canto: Madam Cassandra's eyes are closed and she rolls her head about on her neck. You definitely feel something happening. 8:14:28 PM *** Josephine closes her eyes too. *** 8:14:52 PM *** Josephine finally checks around the outside edges of Cassandra's mind. *** 8:16:41 PM Canto: Roll! 8:17:34 PM Josephine: ((5. Blargh.)) 8:20:52 PM Canto: Cassandra is in a state of intense concentration, slipping into a trance. But just around the edges of her mind, you can feel other presences beginning to brush her consciousness. 8:21:58 PM *** Josephine checks Lady Emberly, to see if she believes it's real. *** 8:22:54 PM Canto: Caroline is very amused by the whole thing, but she's starting to edge into nervousness. 8:23:23 PM *** Josephine checks Theo. *** 8:24:31 PM Canto: His mind is fairly guarded, actually, probably a side effect of his magical training, though he's not actively blocking you. He is, however, very wary. He seems prepared for... something. 8:25:23 PM *** Josephine checks everyone else as well, just to make sure no one is readying for skulduggery. *** 8:29:13 PM Canto: Gimme a roll! 8:31:36 PM Josephine: ((5 again. Ugh.)) 8:34:27 PM Canto: No detectable skullduggery. The reactions range from anticipation, to smug skepticism, to nervousness. 8:36:41 PM *** Josephine goes back to relaxing and waiting for something to happen. *** 8:41:04 PM Canto: Okay! You concentrate. The room gets colder and colder. A thundercrash seems to almost shake the house around you... the storm must be close. 8:41:30 PM Canto: Cassandra: Yes... yes. They're very close now. Very... 8:46:54 PM Canto: Her voice trails off, and she begins speaking again. It's still her voice, but its also not her voice. You especially are aware of this, given your particular gifts. 8:46:57 PM *** Josephine stays quiet and listens. *** 8:49:16 PM Canto: Cassandra?: You are always so curious, you mortals. You have questions, yes? I sense curious minds among you... please, please ask! 8:49:55 PM Josephine: In what way are seances dangerous, and how may the danger be averted? 8:54:24 PM Canto: The entity laughs. Theo looks at you, alarmed! "Because when it is successful, one never knows what kind of being one will summon, of course! The danger comes from a medium with power, but no discipline. Luckily, young Cassandra here is quite potent in her skills. I am on my best behavior." 8:55:56 PM *** Josephine waits for someone else to ask a question. *** 9:02:14 PM Canto: Caroline: I say, who are you, my dear... entity? 9:02:48 PM Canto: Caroline still seems to not be taking things terribly seriously. She buys into it, but she's mostly thinking about how this party will be the talk of the society pages. 9:03:40 PM Canto: Cassandra?: Oh... I have many names. My real name I shan't tell you, but you can call me Raven. That seems dramatic. 9:04:57 PM Josephine: Tell us something about Lady Caroline's future. 9:07:44 PM Canto: Caroline gives you a dirty look! 9:08:00 PM *** Josephine smiles sweetly at her. *** 9:08:11 PM Canto: Raven: Oh, the future? The future is tricky. What shall I be given in return? 9:09:22 PM Josephine: It's asking for gifts? Very well, how about the past. Tell us each something about our past lives. 9:12:40 PM Canto: Raven: Ho ho ho. What makes you think you all have them, Lady Josephine Blackwell? 9:13:05 PM Josephine: Telling us we don't have them is something about them. 9:18:14 PM Canto: Raven: Shall I start with you, then, pretty? 9:18:38 PM Josephine: Why not. 9:25:24 PM Canto: Cassandra opens her eyes! They're all whitewashed, and she gives a grin. "Ohhhh, you are quite interesting. Do you...." 9:25:26 PM Canto: She coughs. 9:25:34 PM Canto: Raven: Do you... 9:25:41 PM Canto: She coughs again. 9:25:44 PM Josephine: Do I what? 9:32:39 PM Canto: Theo gives your hand a squeeze. Cassandra starts coughing more and more, and a strange, translucent blue substance starts coming out of her mouth. 9:33:07 PM Josephine: ... oh dear. ... can she breathe through that? 9:35:06 PM Canto: She seems to be. She also, somehow, continues talking, though the voice doens't sync up with her lips at present. 9:36:17 PM Canto: Raven: Oh, dear. It seems my time here as at an end, as someone else would like the take the line. Good luck with the amulet and the vampire, Baroness Josephine! 9:36:49 PM Josephine: ... vampire? 9:38:52 PM Canto: The ectoplasm that the medium coughed up begins to move, pooling at the center of the table. People are getting freaked out now, several of them unlinking their hands to back away. 9:41:30 PM *** Josephine just watches. *** 9:44:25 PM Canto: It gets even colder in the room. All the of the candle flames go blue. The ectoplasm pools at the center of the table and a hand begins to reach up out of it! 9:45:43 PM *** Josephine stands up, calmly, and takes a couple of steps back, dropping Theo's hand. *** 9:45:47 PM Josephine: Is she in any danger? 9:47:22 PM Canto: Theo: ... we all are. 9:47:31 PM Josephine: Well... damnation. What do we do? 9:53:10 PM Canto: The hand is connected to an arm, which is connected to a shoulder. The arm bends and begins pressing against the table, as if the being it was connected to was using leverage to pull itself out of the table. Theo reaches into his jacket and draws out a highly modified revolver. "I would say leave the room." 9:53:41 PM Canto: There is now screaming, male and female, filling the room, by the way. Caroline is staring, pale, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. 9:53:57 PM Josephine: The hell I will! 9:54:03 PM Josephine: Shoot it or something! 9:54:29 PM *** Josephine looks for a piece of furniture to hit it with! A lamp that's out, or anything bat-shaped! *** 9:57:57 PM Canto: Everything now has a thin layer of frost over it. Theo spins the barrel of his gun and fires a shot at the thing, which goes through the creature and strikes a mantlestone on the other side of the table. He makes a face. "It's still transitioning." He adjusts a dial on his gun. You can use your wooden chair to hit it, if you want! That's probably the closest. The translucent blue ectoplasm goes to an opaque black, like oil, as this figure pulls itself out. 10:00:35 PM *** Josephine clobbers it with the chair, or tries to! *** 10:04:05 PM Canto: You smack it! It's like smacking a jello mold, the chair kind of gets stuck partway through its shoulder and stops. It reaches out with one hand, wrapping long spindly fingers around part of the chair. Black energy moves down the wood of the chair toward your hand! Gimme a roll. 10:05:01 PM Josephine: ((1! Oh god.)) 10:07:16 PM Canto: Are you wearing gloves? 10:07:29 PM *** Josephine is not. Ladies take off the gloves when they come indoors, typically. *** 10:14:58 PM Canto: You watch this blackness move down the wood of the chair, with alarming speed, and before you can react to remove your hand, you feel this wave of cold run up your arm as this blackness moves up your fingers, your hand, your forearm. 10:15:19 PM Canto: Now gimme another roll! 10:15:39 PM Josephine: ((10!)) 10:18:46 PM Canto: You feel something trying to get into your head, but you rebuff it, and let go of the wood in defiance of your paralyzed fingers! A pistolshot rings out, a weird noise with the normal 'bang' accompanied by a strange whiining noise. This bullet strikes the entity and causes it to recoil a bit. 10:19:18 PM *** Josephine grabs another chair and bashes at it! *** 10:21:43 PM Canto: You are an expert with chairs! Roll again. 10:22:07 PM Josephine: ((2. Oh my god, he's going to think I'm incompetent. :( )) 10:27:05 PM Canto: You smack the thing! It actually seems to be getting more and more solid. One of the gentlemen -- a Mr. Markus Dimby, leaves the room, and knocks over one of the candles on his way out! The blue flame ignites a carpet. 10:29:30 PM Canto: The creature's attention is thoroughly on you as it seems to pull itself from the table, a tall, lanky being, still dripping with this ichor. On its head, two eyes open, one red, one blue. Caroline is just full on screaming at this point. 10:29:41 PM *** Josephine drops the chair and tears down a curtain, trying to beat out the flames. *** 10:29:44 PM Josephine: Caroline, do shut up! 10:31:13 PM | Edited 10:31:17 PM Canto: She shakes her head and notices that her priceless vintage Surya persian rug has been ignited in eldritch flames! 10:32:11 PM *** Josephine focuses on the fire. *** 10:33:03 PM Canto: Then she gets to helping to put the fire out before her house goes up. The other attendies are in varying states -- two have fainted dead away, both men. One of them has his wife trying to get him up and away from the fire. 10:33:25 PM Canto: Madam Cassandra is catatonic, slumped over the table, but still visible breathing. 10:33:26 PM Josephine: Help me put out the fire! 10:33:33 PM Josephine: Crafter, shoot that damned thing! 10:36:04 PM Canto: He is shooting it! He takes another shot, this one to the entities head as it reaches out toward you. You do get the fire out, though, as it reaches toward you. Your arm feels like you've slept on it all night -- it's numb and mostly unresponsive. 10:36:50 PM *** Josephine looks for a spot where it's joined to Cassandra. *** 10:40:48 PM Canto: Theo's gun rings out a third time! His shots aren't causing physical wounds, but the creature is reeling after each shot. You can find a stream of ectoplasm running from where Cassandra is slumped onto the table to the black pool at the center that the creature came out of. 10:41:36 PM *** Josephine tries to sever it! *** 10:44:09 PM Canto: How? 10:44:52 PM Josephine: ((Using a chair, or wadding up some half-burned curtains around the bottom of the chair and pushing at it hard!)) 10:48:14 PM Canto: Okay, so she's taking a moment. GImme one more roll! 10:49:58 PM Josephine: ((8!)) 10:53:04 PM Canto: Nice! Theo takes another shot at the thing, and disrupt the ectoplasm without touching it. Your arm is still cold and numb, but you disrupt the connection! The creature seems to go fully liquid and is sucked back into the black oily portal it came from. 10:54:31 PM *** Josephine runs to Cassandra, dropping the chair, and checks on her. *** 10:56:44 PM Canto: Alive, but unconscious! 10:56:55 PM Canto: The temperature of the room returns to normal. 10:57:31 PM *** Josephine checks on Lady Caroline. *** 11:01:03 PM Canto: She's composing herself, drawing in some breaths. 11:01:37 PM Josephine: ... everybody all right? 11:01:51 PM Canto: Theo is examining the table. Which looks normal once again! Except for the ectoplasm. Which is back to that translucent blue color. 11:02:14 PM *** Josephine tries to get Cassandra onto a couch, poor thing. *** 11:04:19 PM Canto: She is out! 11:04:50 PM Canto: Totally out. Theo looks over and helps you with her. Your arm is still numb, though feeling is starting to come back. 11:05:12 PM Josephine: Poor thing. 11:05:21 PM *** Josephine checks to make sure she's still, well. In there. *** 11:05:36 PM Josephine: Well, this was a far more exciting evening than I had expected! 11:07:30 PM Canto: Gimme a roll to mind-scan! 11:07:41 PM Canto: Theo: ... I guess you did get to see me shoot something, so there's that. 11:08:01 PM Josephine: ((3. Just a cursory scan to make sure she's not now a space alien.)) 11:08:08 PM Josephine: Indeed! 11:08:13 PM Josephine: And the night is young. 11:10:45 PM Canto: You don't detect any new presences in her head, no. Nothing alien or strange. 11:11:00 PM Canto: Caroline pours herself a stiff drink. 11:11:13 PM Josephine: ((How shockingly unladylike!)) 11:11:19 PM Josephine: ((Good on her.)) 11:11:35 PM Canto: Caroline: ... what... was that. 11:11:48 PM Josephine: Ectoplasm. Originally. 11:12:00 PM Josephine: Then, well, some sort of hostile entity, wouldn't you say, Crafter? 11:14:59 PM Canto: Theo: A demon of some kind. The previous entity was a Fae. I would check your arm. 11:15:38 PM Josephine: ... check it for what? Would you check it, please? 11:18:10 PM Canto: He comes over to you, taking your arm. He raises the cuff of your sleeve from your wrist, just a bit. There are black markings on your skin. 11:18:43 PM Josephine: ... oh dear. I... hope I haven't been infected with something. 11:22:03 PM Canto: Theo: I don't know. You don't have any strange sudden urges, do you? 11:22:18 PM Canto: Caroline is on her second glass of scotch. 11:22:33 PM Josephine: ... not that strange, no. 11:22:36 PM Canto: Caroline: This was far more eventful than I wanted. 11:22:56 PM Josephine: Cheer up, Lady Caroline, it will be quite the talk of the town. 11:26:54 PM Canto: She considers this. "That is true.... and I'll not forget watching Dimby run out of the room. And he hopes to go on safari this summer. Hmph." 11:27:06 PM *** Josephine smiles. *** 11:27:18 PM Josephine: And we did get the fire out. I am so terribly sorry about your rug. 11:27:54 PM Josephine: ... and the curtains as well. It was the only thing I could think of, I am sorry. 11:28:44 PM Canto: Caroline: That is quite alright. I think the evening was eventful enough without my house burning down. 11:29:14 PM Canto: Theo is looking at your arm. "I don't know. There is definitely something that got left behind. You're not possessed, I can tell that much." 11:31:17 PM Josephine: ... perhaps I ought to go home. 11:33:32 PM Canto: Theo nods. "Probably a good idea." 11:34:44 PM Josephine: Well. 11:34:48 PM *** Josephine takes his arm. *** 11:35:25 PM Canto: He takes it! 11:35:33 PM Canto: And takes you to your carriage.